Nintendo 64 CD
Following the success of the Super NES CD add-on attachment, Nintendo in cooperation with Sony created the Nintendo 64 CD Drive to supplement Nintendo's Cartridge based Nintendo 64. The drive was a critical success in Japan and later the United States due to the cutting edge Final Fantasy VII. A single N64CD Disc can hold twice as much data as a PlayStation 1 disc and three times as much data as a standard N64 Game Pak. List of Games Any page that has Category:Nintendo 64 CD Games on them will be added here automatically. * Super Mario 64: N64CD Extended Edition ( Pack-in Game Disc ) © Nintendo * Super Mario 64 2 © Nintendo * The Legend of Zelda: ANOTHER Ocarina of Time - N64CD Extended Edition ( The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Master Quest Edition ) © Nintendo * Tetris: The Grand Master 1 & 2 - Grand Champion Edition © Nintendo/Arika/The Tetris Company * Killer Instinct 1 & 2 Complete © Nintendo/Rare/Microsoft-XGS ( Xbox Game Studios ) * Time Crisis Mission Pack ( Time Crisis, Time Crisis: Project Titan ) ( Playable with Nintendo Zapper 64 and GunCon 64 light guns ) © Namco Bandai Games * StarBlade Alpha ( Also playable with Nintendo Zapper 64 and GunCon 64 light guns ) © Bandai Namco Entertainment * RayForce X RayStorm Double Pack ( RayForce, RayStorm ) © Taito * Final Fantasy VII Special Edition © Taito/Square Enix * CastleVania: Rondo of Blood 2 - Symphony of the Night © Konami * Gradius Deluxe Arcade Pack ( Gradius, Salamander, Gradius II, Gradius III, Salamander 2, Gradius Gaiden, Gradius IV ) © Konami * Lethal Enforcers Deluxe Pack ( Lethal Enforcers, Lethal Enforcers II: Gunfighters ) ( Playable with Nintendo Zapper 64, Konami Justifier and GunCon 64 light guns ) © Konami * Lethal Enforcers: Star Wars Edition ( Playable with Nintendo Zapper 64, Konami Justifier and GunCon 64 light guns ) © Konami, Disney/Lucasfilm Ltd. * Mega Man 8 - Special Edition © Capcom * Mickey's Wild Adventure/Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse © Capcom/Disney Interactive Studios/TT Games * Resident Evil - Director's Cut Edition © Capcom * The Disney Afternoon Collection ( DuckTales, Ducktales 2, Darkwing Duck, Chip 'n' Dale: Rescue Rangers, Chip 'n' Dale: Rescue Rangers 2, TaleSpin, Goof Troop ) © Capcom/Disney Interactive Studios/Digital Eclipse * Double Dragon Trilogy Advance ( Based on Double Dragon Advance ) Double Dragon, Double Dragon II: The Revenge, Double Dragon 3: The Sacred Stones, Return of Double Dragon: Sleeping Dragon Has Awoken ) © Aksys Games/Million Corporation * Ultimate Mortal Kombat Trilogy ( Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat II, Mortal Kombat 3 Ultimate, Mortal Kombat Trilogy X ) © Warner Bros. Games/NetherRealm Studios * Snowboard Kids Plus © Atlus Gallery N64CD.png|N64CD BIOS Splash Screen UltraFamicom64.png|Japanese Ultra Famicom 64 CD BIOS Splash Screen Category:Nintendo Category:N64 Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Nintendo 64 CD Category:N64CD Category:CD-ROM Category:Add-On Consoles Category:Nintendo 64 CD Games